dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Justice League 002
Justice League #2 - "Justice League Part Two" thumb Autor: Geoff Johns Zeichner: Jim Lee Inker: Scott Williams Farben: Alex Sinclair Editor: Eddie Berganza Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 19.10.2011 Was bisher geschah: Batman und Green Lantern verfolgten miteinander streitend einen Außerirdischen durch Gotham City. Dieser brüllte "Für Darkseid" und zündete eine würfelförmige Bombe. Die beiden entschieden, den einzigen anderen Außerirdischen auf der Erde zu kontaktieren, von dem sie gehört haben: Superman. Dieser besiegte Green Lantern im Handumdrehen und will sich jetzt Batman vornehmen. Außerdem gibt es noch den jugendlichen Footballspieler Victor Stone, der gerne mehr Anerkennung von seinem Vater will. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Heft #1 war gut, aber auch nicht mehr. Hoffentlich kommt jetzt etwas Fahrt auf und wir lernen die restlichen Mitglieder kennen. Der Inhalt: Barry Allen arbeitet im Forensischen Labor des Central City Police Department. Dieses ist zur Zeit voll damit beschäftigt, die Identität des Superhelden Flash herauszufinden. Dies frustriert Barry, den diese Ermittlungen daran hindern, Mordfälle aufzuklären. Batman hat in der Zwischenzeit Tränengas, Schallgranaten und Taser gegen Superman eingesetzt, alles ohne Erfolg. Jetzt geht Superman zum Gegenangriff über, da Batman immer noch die Würfelbombe in der Hand hält, die der Außerirdische in Gotham gezündet hatte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Superman kurz zuvor von einem weiteren Gegner angegriffen wurde, der ebenfalls über eine solche Bombe verfügte. Doch bevor Batman das Missverständnis, auf wessen Seite er steht, aufklären kann, macht der wieder zu sich gekommene Green Lantern alles nur noch schlimmer. Er greift Superman an und legt ihn in grüne Ketten. Ketten, die Superman in einer Homage an das Neal Adams Cover von Superman (vol.1) #233 sprengt. Batman merkt an, dass Superman sehr stark und sehr schnell ist. Aber Green Lantern kennt jemanden, der schneller ist: Den Flash. Und spätestens, als er aus dem Inneren einer Ringblase Barry Allen anruft, wird der zweite Grund klar, warum Barry von den Ermittlungen in Sachen Flashs Geheimidentität so frustriert ist. Er selbst ist der Flash. Nachdem Hal Barry darüber aufgeklärt hat, dass er gerade mit Batman unterwegs ist, dass es Batman tatsächlich gibt, dass er und Batman gerade gegen Superman kämpfen, und dass Superman die beiden gleich umbringt, verwirft Flash seine Zweifel, ob es nach dem Teamup gegen einen sprechenden Gorilla, bei dem das Naturkundemuseum von Central City zerstört wurde (der Grund, warum die Polizei jetzt gerne seine Identität kennen würde), eine gute Idee ist, zusammen mit Green Lantern in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutauchen und erscheint in Metropolis. Und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Superman hat gerade Green Lanterns Ringblase zerschmettert. Auch das Erscheinen von Flash wertet Superman allerdings als Angriff und wird zum ersten, der es schafft, den Flash zu berühren. Doch bevor es noch weiter eskaliert, geht Batman zwischen die beiden (Wie er das macht? Er ist Batman.) und klärt Superman über die Sachlage auf. Die vier Helden erkennen, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Gegner zu haben scheinen, doch just in diesem Moment erscheint das Militär auf der Bildfläche. Die vier verlassen den Ort des Geschehens. Batman merkt an, dass seine größte Sorge zur Zeit ist, dass es mehr dieser mysteriösen Würfel gibt. Und genauso ist es natürlich. In den S.T.A.R. Labs in Detroit untersucht Victor Stones Vater den Würfel, der beim Angriff gegen Superman in Metropolis verwendet wurde. Er entdeckt, dass dieser ein Signal von sich gibt. Auf der gleichen Frequenz wird gerade in Neuengland, Washington D.C., Central City und Coast City gesendet. Alles Orte, an denen Metawesenaktivität bekannt wurde. Victor erscheint und wird zu seinem Vater gelassen. Er beschwert sich, dass sein Vater sich nicht dafür interessiert, was für ein guter Footballspieler er ist. Dieser kontert überraschend wütend, dass es in Zeiten von Superwesen, die fliegen, Häuser zerreißen und Rennwagen überholen können, niemanden mehr interessiert, was gewöhnliche Menschen mit einem Football anstellen. Superman hat die anderen drei zu einer alten Druckerpresse geführt, da er kein eigenes Hauptquartier hat. Zusammen überlegen die vier, wie sie als nächstes vorgehen können, als der Würfel plötzlich anfängt, ein "Ping, Ping, Ping" Geräusch von sich zu geben. Auch der Würfel in Detroit gibt diese Töne von sich, und wenige Momente später explodieren beide erneut, zeitgleich. An beide Orte werden Außerirdische wie der aus Gotham City hinteleportiert, einer von ihnen brüllt erneut "Für Darkseid!". Und Dr. Stone sieht, dass Victor bei der Explosion schwer verletzt wurde. Es folgt die Abschrift eines Interviews zwischen Amanda Waller und Steve Trevor, aus dem hervorgeht, dass er auf der Insel voller Amazonen war, von der Wonder Woman stammt. Das Gespräch dreht sich außerdem um UFOs, Atlantis (und Aquaman), sowie um einen Zauberer, der Menschen entführt und sie testet, ob sie eines "Shazams" würdig sind. Ein Autor namens David Graves hat anscheinend über all diese Phänomene geschrieben. Fazit: Nach wie vor schreitet die Geschichte sehr langsam voran, außer dem klassichen und mittlerweile sehr ausgelutschten "Helden kämpfen aufgrund eines Missverständis gegeneinander und verbünden sich dann gegen einen gemeinsamen Gegner" passiert nichts. Immerhin der Flash wurde jetzt hinzugefügt, aber Wonder Woman und Aquaman werden immer noch vermisst. Auch wenn beide in dem Textepilog erwähnt wurden, mit dem Plot haben sie noch nichts zu tun. Grafisch ist die Serie nach wie vor auf sehr hohem Niveau, aber da muss langsam mehr kommen. Und jetzt wo wir wissen, dass sich die Ereignisse um Victor in Detroit abspielten, wie können Green Lantern und Batman dann auf dem Weg von Gotham City (Ostküste) nach Metropolis (Ostküste) über seinen Kopf hinweg (bei den großen Seen) fliegen? Wertung: thumb|left|5 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Justice League Kategorie:Geoff Johns Kategorie:Jim Lee Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Kategorie:Superman (Kal-El, Clark Kent) Kategorie:Flash (Barry Allen) Kategorie:Cyborg (Victor Stone) Kategorie:David Graves